Star Wars: The Lost Units
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: The Clone Wars didn't revolve around the 501st and the 212th. What about the other Clone units you never heard of, or heard very little of? What about the battles you never heard of? Well, here are the chronicles of some of many battles fought during the clone wars.


**The Lost Units**

**Chapter One: Geonosis Part 1**

CC-6875, "Nightstrike", was one of 200,000 clone troops deployed to the sandy plains of Geonosis. The tension between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republic had come to a head, and it was culminating at the Battle of Geonosis. Twelve Republic Gunships, carrying Nightstrike and his men, landed at Storphan Spire, a hive of the most elite Geonosian soldiers. The 345th battalion was told to decommission this hive, to prevent making the battle strained on the main front.

As one Company deployed to the surface, Battle Droids stationed outside the Spire opened fire on clone troops. Clones yelled warnings, as fire was exchanged between forces. Nightstrike raised his rifle, and blasted away a couple of droids, before hoping off his ship. Within seconds, all droids were down, and the clones had completely deployed.

"Captain, report." The clone commander ordered.

"Ten troops down, sir." CC-4895, "Black", answered quickly.

Nightstrike nodded and looked around. Motioning to a squad, he said, "You guys, check it out."

The sergeant scrambled his troops together, and followed the order. Giving the all clear, the company entered the Spire.

"Lights on."

The clones activated the lights on their rifles. Thousands of sleeping Geonosian warriors encircled them. The clones looked nervously between hive clusters. As they shined their lights back and forth, it caught the attention of the Geonosians, waking them up. As they woke, they began to fly around in a frenzy, picking up unfortunate clones and tossing them about. Nightstrike raised his rifle and began firing at the crazed insectoids. Several clones followed suit, and just like that, a battle had begun. Geonosians scrambled to find their weapons, and fired back at the clones.

Those who couldn't find their weapons started attacking the clones like zombies, leading one clone, nicknamed "Incisor", to stick a blade on his rifle, using it to stab the hordes of Geonosians.

"Gah! These bugs are crazy!" One clone yelled, shooting down five Geonosians.

"Of course. That's why we need to take 'em out." Another shouted.

"Then let's exterminate them!" A third clone yelled. Several clones of the company had been killed already, thrown to their deaths, or munched on, and the battle was already to much for the clones. One clone, nicknamed "Sniper", took out the 'bugs' with pin point accuracy, and took the flyers out before they could land their hits. Chuckling to himself, he said, "This is too easy!"

Scoffing, Incisor said, "Says," He stabbed another drone. "You!" He fired at two more.

"Cut the chatter, boys!" Nightstrike ordered. He struck a drone with the butt of his rifle, and fired at an incoming horde, killing about five of them in the process. Then, Nightstrike noticed something, there were holes in the floor, from which more Geonosians were entering the fray. Stepping back in shock, he ordered, "Out of the Spire. NOW!"

One clone started to object, "But sir!"

"NOW!" Nightstrike ran out of the Spire. Several clones followed suit, and the company, or what was left of it, retreated.

Catching his breath outside, Nightstrike demanded, "Status report Captain."

Black replied, "We've sustained heavy casualties sir."

"Blast. What are our options?"

The clones waited in silence, thinking.

"We could blow it up." CT-7976, "Pyro", spoke up.

"Nice suggestion rookie, but how?" Nightstrike inquired.

Pyro took off his thermal detonator from his belt, and said, "With these."

Nightstrike contemplated for a while, then began to nod. "We can do that."

He turned to the others, "Troopers, take off your belts." When the unit complied he continued, "Make a chain, then strap it around the base of the spire."

Once that was done(albeit after a while), Nightstrike then said "Evacuate the area. I want a sniper on that ledge," He said, pointing to a nearby cliff. "And once we're out of range, target that detonator!"

The clones shouted "Yes sir!" and the plan went into action. Once the clones were far enough away from the spire, Sniper, stationed of the cliff, shot the middle detonator with precision accuracy. As the spire started to crumble from the explosion, the clones began to shout.

Pyro yelled, "Watch it burn!" followed by even more cheers.

When the gunships came back to pick them up, Nightstrike congratulated the men, gave a few words on the fallen, then proceeded to board the gunships. They were now to rendezvous with their new Jedi General, a human named Bruce Batster. Landing in the thick of the battle, several troopers went straight to work, taking out Battle Droids in huge quantities with the greatest of ease. Nightstrike ran up next to a Caucasian male, with long black hair in fringes at the edges. He wore a tan Jedi tunic, with dark orange pants, and dark brown boots. He had a stern, battle hardened face, and his eyes were a light blue color, with a steely edge of determination, which seemed to influence his actions in battle now, how he deflected every shot back at the poor droid sap it came from.

The man turned to look at the clone commander, saying, "Commander CC-6875, I presume."

"Yes sir! Reporting for duty sir!" Nightstrike replied. The two went back to the battle at hand, cutting down more droids until,

"Do you have a name?"

"Sir?" Nightstrike asked. He didn't expect to be asked that. Clones were to be called by their designations. Sure, they gave each other names, but in battle, they weren't to be called by them.

"A name. Something other than CC-6875." Master Batster replied, deflecting another stray blaster shot.

"Some call me Nightstrike, sir." The clone blasted more droids. "But calling me by my CC designation is fine, sir."

"Not by me." The Jedi said, blocking more shots, and stunning Nightstrike. "From now on, your name is Commander Nightstrike. And nothing else."

"Understood sir." And that ended the conversation. Nightstrike was confused, but decided to think about it about later, hoping he survived the battle so he could think about it.

**A/N: Hello, this is a new multi-chapter fic I'm beginning called The Lost Units. I'm gonna be uploading fairly often, and I hope you will enjoy the many plots and things I have coming up. If you've seen a previous story of mine, "Skirmish on Alderaan" this is the Clone Commander and Jedi Master that appear in that story alongside Anakin and Rex. So, this story will focus a bit often on them and another unit I'm unveiling next chapter. I also hope I didn't end to abruptly, I wanted to end the focus on this unit on the note I left it on, and I wanted to shift to focus to the other unit next chapter. I do not own Star Wars of course, I only own the OCs, and so without further ado, REVIEW!**


End file.
